


Le Vieux

by Pikkulef



Series: Les morts parlent beaucoup trop [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, Disabled Character, Gen, Ghosts, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/pseuds/Pikkulef
Summary: Un petit one-shot avec mon personnage principal de roman, que j'avais écrit pour le faire découvrir à des gens qui ne le connaissaient pas.Cela se passe quelques années avant le début de mon roman. Desden, de son surnom, est très stressé par un prochain entretien d'embauche, et, parti très en avance, s'arrête sur un banc pour déjeuner (et stresser). Il y fait une rencontre.
Series: Les morts parlent beaucoup trop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876477





	Le Vieux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Old Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071030) by [Pikkulef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/pseuds/Pikkulef). 



> Cette histoire a déjà été publiée sur le blog Feather Warriors  
> https://featherswarriors.wordpress.com/2020/02/27/le-vieux-1-3/

Trouver le banc avait déjà été assez compliqué comme ça. Pas la peine d’en rajouter avec cette _putain_ de fermeture de sac. 

Desden secoua le sac sur ses genoux, grommelant, tirant dans un sens puis dans l’autre. Le zip lâcha soudain, éparpillant son sandwich et sa bouteille, mais également une bonne partie des affaires qu’il contenait au sol : canne, portefeuille…

« Non-non-non-non-non PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE POMPE À CHIOTTES ! » 

Desden se rattrapa – pas besoin de crier, il devait s’être fait suffisamment remarquer, déjà – et commença à ramasser ce qu’il pouvait : le sandwich sur ses genoux, la bouteille sur son pied gauche. Le reste… 

« Tiens, gamin, t’as fait tomber tout ça. » Une grosse main se posa lourdement sur l’épaule de Desden, tandis qu’une autre lui poussait la canne dans les côtes. La voix était éraillée, chargée comme des graviers sous une roue. Et l’haleine bien chargée aussi. 

« Euh, merci, » bredouilla Desden, prenant la canne puis le portefeuille qu’on lui donnait, essayant d’ignorer l’odeur qui avait envahi son espace personnel, un relent d’alcool, de cendrier froid et de sueur. Probablement d’autres choses qu’il ne voulait pas identifier. Confus, il rangea tout pêle-mêle, ce qu’il allait sûrement regretter plus tard, puis entreprit de reprendre son portefeuille – remercier l’homme de l’avoir aidé lui semblait une bonne idée. Il y avait aussi toujours ce petit pincement de peur à l’idée que ce type, qui qu’il puisse être, pourrait facilement obtenir de lui ce qu’il voulait. Autant prendre les devants. 

« Tu crois que j’ai eu le temps de te tirer du fric ? » 

Il y avait un accent, très léger, dans ses « r ». 

« Non ! Non. Je veux juste vous rem- » 

« Je vais pas prendre des thunes à un aveugle, gamin, range moi ça de suite. » 

L’homme – Desden décida de l’appeler « le vieux », puisqu’il s’obstinait à l’appeler gamin – repoussait fermement ses mains et son portefeuille. 

« Remercie moi en discutant un peu, puisque tu t’es assis chez moi. »

« Je suis désolé, » Desden, mal à l’aise, commença à se relever immédiatement, manquant de faire tomber son sac une seconde fois. « Je peux- » 

« Non, gamin ! À moins que tu ne veuilles pas palabrer. Dans ce cas je te prête mon banc. Je veux pas t’embêter. »

« Vous… vous ne m’ennuyez pas. »

Bien au contraire, Desden avait pour le coup oublié ce qui le paniquait depuis plusieurs jours, à savoir son prochain entretien d’embauche. À venir dans 2 heures tout pile. 

« On peut discuter. » 

« À la bonne heure. Tu sais, ça fait un bout de temps que je te connais de loin. Désolé, tu le sais pas, mais un aveugle de 2 mètres, ça se repère… et c’est un bien joli chien… « 

« 1 mètre 98. »

« Hein? »

« J’ai jamais atteint les deux mètres. » Bien sûr qu’on le remarquait. Il détestait ça, mais ça avait toujours été son lot depuis sa spectaculaire poussée de croissance au début du lycée. Et plus tard, la canne blanche, puis le chien… mais il n’y avait rien de spécial dans la voix du vieux. Juste un constat. Desden haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hah ! Je t’aime bien, gamin. »

Desden avait sorti son sandwich sur ses genoux, mais même si le vieux lui occupait l’esprit, il n’avait absolument pas faim. La boule qu’il avait dans la gorge lui interdisait toute consommation autre que de l’eau depuis la veille au soir. Il avait été bien présomptueux de se faire ce sandwich. 

Il le tendit dans la direction du vieux. « Le prenez pas mal, mais… Prenez le. Je pourrais pas le manger. »

« Je lui dit que je veux pas lui tirer son fric et lui me file son repas, il va pas bien. »

« Non, vraiment, je suis incapable d’avaler quoi que ce soit, là. » 

« C’est ce vieux clodo qui t’indisposes ? » 

« Quel – » 

Ah. Bien sûr. Il s’en doutait bien. 

« Non. Trop stressé. »

« Oh. Alors… Je veux bien. Pour pas qu’il se perde, tu comprends. »

« C’est au jambon. »

« Pas de problèmes avec ça moi même, mais j’apprécie la délicatesse. »

Desden haussa les épaules encore une fois. Le vieux prit le sandwich. 

« T’es stressé pour quoi, gamin ? » 

« Euh. » Desden toucha sa montre. Encore une heure et cinquante minutes. Le temps passait si lentement… « Entretien d’embauche. Le premier depuis une éternité, en fait. » 

« Oh. Et t’embauche pour quoi ? » 

« Traducteur, interprète. Les deux étaient mentionnés sur le poste. C’est assez vague. Pas bon. »

« Mazette, gamin. » Le vieux avait la bouche pleine. « Quelles langues ? » 

« Anglais et allemand, principalement. En tout cas c’est ce qu’il y a sur mon CV. Je me débrouille pas mal en italien et espagnol aussi, mais j’ai pas les qualifications pour… Enfin, je pense que vous vous en foutez. » 

« Non, en fait je suis admiratif. Tout ça en Braille… »

« Non, c’est – c’était avant. Enfin maintenant oui, mais… » 

Le vieux ne dit rien, et continua à mastiquer. 

Desden soupira. Il reprit, au bout d’un moment, la curiosité le poussant. 

« Et vous ? J’ai pas pu m’en empêcher, vous roulez un peu les « r ». »

« Tu es fort, gamin, peu de gens s’en rendent compte. Mais j’imagine que tu as l’oreille. Je suis Russe. Je suis parti très jeune, mais c’est resté. Dommage que ça ne soit pas dans tes cordes, j’aurais bien discuté un peu… En fait, j’ai travaillé just en face. »

Desden avait beau être aveugle, il savait où il se trouvait. Il haussa les sourcils par dessus ses lunettes. 

« Vous étiez prof de Russe ? » 

« Da. »

Desden ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de hocher la tête. Le soleil sorti brusquement des nuages, là haut, et il ferma les yeux, afin d’apprécier la chaleur sur son visage sans que la lumière ne lui fasse mal. 

« Il est bien bon ce sandwich. J’en ai pas mangé des comme ça depuis un bail. C’est qui, qui te l’a fait ? » 

« Moi. »

« Toi ? » 

« Vous en doutez ? » 

« Non. Félicitations. Et si tu parles Anglais comme tu cuisines ça sera _fingers in the nose_ , ton entretien. »

« Hah. Merci. C’est pas tellement le niveau d’anglais qui me fait peur… » 

Le silence revint. Le vieux finit son sandwich. Desden cru même l’entendre se lécher les doigts. 

« C’est loin ? » 

« Pas trop. Mais il faudrait peut être que j’y aille. Au cas où. »

« Tu veux que je t’accompagne, gamin ? Je voudrais pas que tu te perdes. »

« Pas de danger. » Cette fois, tout était bien rangé. Desden se leva, et son chien l’imita. « J’ai fait le trajet plusieurs fois cette semaine. Mais merci. »

« Je boirais à ta santé, en croisant les doigts, gamin. Tu repasseras me dire comment ça s’est passé ? »


End file.
